So Bad
by DragonSoul
Summary: [AU] Having lived a life most of us can't imagine, Shuichi's sixteen, and living in a group home when Hiro and Yuki pick him up. Will they be able to reconcile him, or will he drive them insane?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Don't really want to… 

Warnings: Angst, Allusions to child abuse, violence 

Notes: I don't really know the idea for this came from. It's nothing like what I usually write, that's for sure. I guess you could call it AU, since it takes place in the same universe, but a lot different. Shu's Japanese-American in this, because it makes it easier. 

And yes, I realize that Shu's Japanese. In the group home where he lives however, one's sure to pick up several languages. 

So Bad 

"...Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide..." A small blonde boy bounced around his bedroom, plastic microphone in one hand while a hit song blared from the speakers of the portable tape player on his desk. Violet eyes danced with humor and excitement as his young tenor voice filled the room with sound. If he closed his eyes, he could see the audience in front of him, the crash of feet and clapping hands as they moved to the beat, could hear the voices singing along in time with him. And in truth, he did have an audience of sorts. They may not have been able to applaud, or sing along, but to a child, stuffed animals were as real as human beings. 

"Shuichi! Turn that crap off!" A loud bang followed the muffled yell, as something was thrown at his door. Casting a fearful look at the wooden door, the five year old hurriedly depressed the button on the tape player, music ending suddenly. Sounds of yelling, and dishes breaking filtered through the door, and Shuichi crouched in a corner of his room, partly hidden by a large mound of stuffed animals. He was small enough to be mistaken as one of them if one didn't look closely. His mother's voice rose in pitch until it was outright screaming, and the child clamped his hands over his ears, eyes squeezed shut until they shot open at the sound of a child crying. 

"Maiko..." He whispered, crawling out of the pile of toys and dashing to the door. Cracking it open, he peeked out, wrinkling his nose in disgust as the reek of alcohol spilt into his room. His younger sister was sitting on the floor halfway down the hall, the grappling silhouettes of his mother and father a dark contrast to the soft light from the kitchen. Maiko's cries were getting louder so Shuichi forgot about his own fear and ran down the hall to kneel by his sister's side on the matted carpeting. "Shh… Maiko, be quiet... Please? They'll hear you, then we'll both be in trouble!" Stroking his sister's hair until she calmed slightly, he stood, pulling Maiko onto his back and stumbled under her weight. The girl cried out in fear as they tipped backwards, almost falling until Shuichi righted himself. "Shhh Maiko..." His small feet pounded on the floor as he ran as fast as he could to his room, nearly falling several times as his sister shifted on his back. 

They would have made it to his room with no problems, would have been safe, had not his mother yelled in pain. Shuichi spun around, eyes wide as one of the silhouettes fell to the floor. Backing up, Maiko's small hands clutching his shoulders painfully, his childishly wide violet eyes were terrified. His father's voice grew louder, and the cursing more pronounced as he stumbled down the hall towards them. Shuichi pressed himself tight against the wall, trying to avoid his father's gaze, but to no avail. "Shuichi!" The child bit his lip, letting his sister slide off his back with a whispered, 'Run.' then turned to face his father. 

~*~ 

The eight year old knew that he shouldn't open the door to strangers, but when he peered out the closed curtains of the front window and saw the police car parked by the curb, he knew that strangers or not, he had to open the door. Maiko hid partly behind him as the door opened, frightened of the tall officers at the young age of six. 

Shuichi peered up at them fearfully; eyes wide, then backed up as the taller crouched down, pulling of the dark sunglasses that protected his eyes from the harsh summer sun. "M-My parents a-aren't home right now… C-Can I h-help you, s-sir?" 

"Shuichi right?" At his nod, the officer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry to say this son, but you're parents won't be coming home." 

Tears gathered in violet eyes that were suddenly as wide as they would open. "M-Mommy and D-Daddy aren't coming…?" The child behind him began to cry, clutching her brother's shirt with two hands. 

"There was an accident Shuichi-chan…" The other officer knelt, her voice gentle. "Neither of your parents survived it… We're here to take you with us until we can contact your family." 

"No… No! You're lying!!" Maiko wailed louder as the blonde child shook his head desperately. "You're lying! Mommy and Daddy will be home any minute now!" The tears that had gathered in his eyes spilt over, tracing damn lines down his cheeks. "You're lying!" 

The female officer reached out, and despite his allegations that his parents were alive, Shuichi flung himself into her arms, the other officer comforting Maiko similarly, and cried his heart out as they were carried to the waiting Children's Aid van. 

~*~ 

"Hey pretty boy, blow me and I'll give you twenty bucks…" Shuichi sneered up at the taller boy. 

"Go blow yourself, Alfonse. I don't do that shit." The blonde walked on. "Besides, we all know you give your pimp all the cash you get." At twelve, Shuichi was one of the worst troublemakers in the group home. Separated from his sister when he was nine due to his violent nature, Shuichi had a chip on his shoulder the size of a boulder, with no one to cool his temper. 

A low growl stopped him, and one fine, gold eyebrow arched at the other boy whose face was red with rage. "You shut up, faggot! We all know that you're the gayest someone can possibly get!" 

The brow rose higher. "Really? And you know how gay someone can get… How? Tell me, is the rumor that your pimp likes to dress you up in lacy lingerie true?" A smirk grew on the petit boy's lips. "Care to show me your crowd winning cat walk strut, _peu femme garcon_?" Shuichi flipped the boy the finger, then walked away down the row of lockers in the boys showers. 

"I said shut the fuck up!" Shuichi turned at the yell, expecting it, and ducked the fist that was aimed for his head. As Alphonse's momentum carried him past, the blonde grabbed his arm, twisting it up behind his back painfully. 

"Watch who you insult, Alphonse. Next time, I break your arm." With a sneer, he released the captured limb, letting the Latino boy fall face first onto the tiles. "Nobody messes with Shindou and gets away unharmed, got that?" The blonde emphasized his point with a vicious kick to the fallen boy's ribs. "You'd be wise to remember that." Tugging the towel wrapped around his thin waist a bit tighter, he walked away, ignoring the moans of pain, his violet eyes cold and hard.

~*~

"Mr. Shindou, how many times has it been this month?" The portly principal's hands were clasped behind his back, as he stood staring out the window.

"Fifteen." Was the muttered answer.  
  
"And what's the date today, Mr. Shindou?"

"The twentieth."

"Then you're telling me you've been sent down to see me fifteen out of twenty days? What's your excuse for the other five days?"

"I cut class." Turning, the principal took in the young man sitting in front of him. Blonde hair was now a pink and white streaked shaggy mess, obscuring the violet eyes that were so often condescending or mocking. A silver ring glinted through the pink strands, the jewelry pierced through his left eyebrow. The man's gaze ran down the Shuichi's body, taking in his attire. Black turtleneck with the arms cut off, and a pair of frayed black jean shorts that fell to his knees.

"You do realize that you've earned yourself several more days worth of detention, right?"

"Yeah."

"What have you to say for yourself?"

Shuichi rolled his eyes, leaning back in the chair and propping boot clad feet on the edge of the principal's desk, pulling out a pack of cigarette and lighting one. "Look Mr. Baulls. I don't care how many detentions you give me. I'm not going to show up to them, so it's a waste of time. Don't even see why I bother coming to school. Only class I'm passing is music. Don't get me wrong, the teachers are great and all, but I just don't give a shit about what they're teaching." The fifteen year old smirked, blowing a plume of smoke into the air.

"Mr. Shindou, kindly put that… thing out! And take your feet off my desk!"

A snort was his answer, before the cigarette was tossed on the floor, a booted foot grinding the ashes into the white carpeting. "Better?"

"Mr. Shindou! You are suspended for the next five days! Be off the premises in fifteen minutes, or I will have the police escort you off!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill."

~*~

"Shuichi, what's happened to you?! You look like a street kid or something!"

"Gee, Mai, what a nice way to greet your brother. 'You look like a hobo!' I wish I could greet people like that." The teen's tone was sarcastic as he stared out over the river from the footbridge.

"Shu…"  
  
"Look Mai. It's been six years. You don't know me. You don't want to know me. I'm not the Shuichi who'd let you into his bed if you had a nightmare." He snorted, jumping up onto the railing and balancing precariously twenty feet from the river's swiftly flowing surface.

"That's not true! I can tell!"

Turning, Shuichi glared down at his younger sister. "You want to pick a fight, pick it with someone else Mai. I'm not in the mood." Saluting her mockingly, he grabbed the lamp pole next to him and swung down, landing next to her. In the six years they hadn't seen each other, Maiko hadn't grown much where as Shuichi had grown several inches, leaving him towering over her. "Bye Maiko. Have a nice life." A brief peck on the cheek before he started to walk on, humming the tune of The Kids Aren't Alright.

"Shuichi! Shuichi!!"

~*~

"Shuichi Shindou, meet Yuki Eiri and Hiro Nakano. They've decided to take you in for a month long trial period, and if that is successful, keep you with them until you reach majority. Unfortunately, Mr. Yuki and Mr. Nakano live in Japan, so you'll be moving out of the country. The choice of whether to go or not is up to you."

Arching his pierced brow, Shuichi eyed the two. Eiri, the blonde, was staring out the window disinterestedly, green-gold eyes half lidded and sleepy. The red headed Hiro was watching him with interested grey eyes. The teen shrugged. "What the hell." He answered, then called up the little Japanese he remembered from his childhood. "Boku wa Shindou Shuichi desu."

"Look kid, we speak English." Eiri turned to look at him, freezing Shuichi in his peridot gaze. "We're not dumb tourists."

Shuichi blinked, scowling at the other blonde, then muttered, "Make me look like a fool why don't you..."

"Ano... Ignore him Shuichi-chan. Yuki's got jet lag." Hiro's smile was a bit desperate, trying to make friends with the teen. Shuichi decided to give him a chance. 

"Yeah, whatever." Turning to Eiri, he smiled, albeit falsely, and stated, "Votre mère était une putain." 

A gold brow arched, before the man glared at him. "I assure you Shindou, that my mother was an upstanding citizen. Not a prostitute."

"Eh heh..." Hiro feigned scratching the back of his neck and elbowed Eiri in the side. "Urusenai na!" He hissed, before smiling at Shuichi. We have some forms to fill out, so while we do that, how about you go pack?" 

Shrugging, Shuichi walked past them and opened the door. "Whatever. And Eiri?" He turned, smirking. "Tu est un fils d'une chienne."

~*~

Well? Should I continue? Should I give up? What?


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't want to.

Warnings: All sorts of stuff, and AU.

Notes: Sorry for the delay, but I've been in a design spree for a LONG time. Also, sorry for the shortness, but I'll remedy that with the next chapter, which I HOPE to work on... sometime soon.

So Bad

By DragonSoul

"Yuki, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hiro hissed as they waited outside the orphanage for Shuuichi. "Do you want this to work out or not?" Brown eyes glared angrily into Yuki's impassive stare. "No, as long as you can still fuck me, fine, anything goes, doesn't it?"  
  
A twinge of pain flickered in the blonde's eyes before Yuki sighed. "Iie, Hiro. Gomen nasai."  
  
"You damn well better be." Hiro's scowled at Yuki a moment longer before a welcoming smile spread on his face. "Over here Shuuichi!"  
  
Flipping back pink tinted bangs, Shuuichi slung his battered knapsack over his shoulder where it had slid off and sauntered over. "So, where's the car?" He asked, ignoring Yuki altogether. 

Hiro blinked at the teen, then turned to his lover. "Eh... Ano... Yuki? Where'd we leave the car?"  
  
"Over--" Yuki stopped mid sentence and cursed as he realized that the black sedan currently being towed away was his. "Masaka!" Shuuichi snickered, but at Hiro's sharp look, feigned a cough to hide his amusement.

"...Yuki? You DO have enough money to pay our hotel room a little longer as well as the impound fees... Right?" Hiro asked, wondering if they'd be able to skip impound and get the car back before their plane left.  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw, fucking hell..." It was Hiro's turn to curse as he rummaged in his jacket pockets to produce a cell phone.

Flipping it open as he yanked the well-used and bent antenna up with his teeth, the red head pressed speed dial and waited, piquing Shuuichi's interest as to what the two did for a living.  
  
Moshi moshi?   
  
"Ano, Sakano-san, its Hiro..."

Hiro?! Is everything okay? You and Eiri-san aren't injured are you? Oh no, you're in jail!  
  
"Maa, maa... Sakano, calm down! We're fine, and the adoption went fine. But our car's been towed..." Hiro winced as the man on the other side of the phone wailed.  
  
I knew something like this was going to happen!

"We--"  
  
Those American's probably thought you were smuggling illegal narcotics! Don't worry Hiro, I'll on the next flight out! -Beep.-

"Eh... heh..." Hiro's grip on the phone tightened until his knuckles turned white.  
  
"You should have listened when I told you your producer was paranoid."  
  
"Oh shut up, Yuki!"

"Ne... What exactly do the two of you do?" For the first time since asking about the car, Shuuichi spoke up.  
  
"I sing and Mr. Smiles writes novels." Hiro answered, still glaring at Yuki for his comment.  
  
"Ah..." Curiosity satisfied, Shuuichi looked away from the pair, ostensibly at a car farther down the street, a foreign affair that was all chrome and wide windows, more for show than for driving, while actually watching Hiro. The teen had a plan that would set him free of Yuki in short order of their arrival in Japan, and leave him alone with Hiro, who would be out of the country often, if he knew anything about musicians.

As the redhead dialled up a taxi company, and fought his way through the process of hiring a cab in New York, the blonde Yuki snickering behind a newspaper, Shuuichi picked Hiro's pocket easily, used to stealing what he wanted from the other teens at the home, and from each of his foster parents when they tried to curtail his activities. The redhead was easy pickings, distracted as he was, and it was easy enough to slip the wallet into Yuki's back pocket when the cab got there. 

Smirking inwardly, the teen couldn't believe his luck. Set loose in Japan, where no one knew him or his reputation, he'd not only be able to start over, but he'd be rich by the time he turned eighteen! He knew how serious most of the Oriental countries considered custom. After all, he'd lived in Japan until he was five, and it had been those selfsame customs that had ruined his parent's marriage. It'd be child's play to take advantage of tradition, and turn what could have been a bad experience into a good one. 

And the only stumbling block was the blonde beside him and his relationship with Hiro, easily destroyed.

Oh, but the day was looking better and better.  



End file.
